


Help From Nobody

by junkyreen



Series: Polyamsanders [5]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Multi, Paranormal, Paranormal AU, the title is a pun please appreciate it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyreen/pseuds/junkyreen
Summary: Virgil, while taking a night walk to try and ease his anxiety, walks past a man who just seemed… off to him. Virgil’s suspicions proved to be right when they bumped into each other, but Virgil walked right through him. After Virgil figures out that, yes, he walked into a ghost named Thomas, he realizes that Thomas wasn’t going to leave him alone any time soon because apparently Thomas knew something about his life that he didn’t.





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil, with his hands in his pockets, walked down a lonely road as the sun faded away. He ran a hand through his hair a few times before sighing and putting his hands at his side, hoping to rid his mind of all the thoughts running through his head. He looked down at the road, noticing the way streetlights glow upon the sidewalk.

Virgil turned around and suddenly a man rushed past him, catching him off guard. He jumped and nearly fell over because it nearly seemed like the man had come out of nowhere. He belted out a shocked “What!?” before he could stop himself, making the other man turn around and look at him weirdly. Virgil slapped a hand over his mouth and rose his eyebrows.

“Woah!” He said excitedly, walking back to Virgil. Virgil felt the man’s stare on him as he looked over to the road where a few cars were still parked. “This is awesome! I haven’t been able to communicate with someone in such a long time!”

Virgil could practically feel the excitement bleeding out of this man, which made him shrink away. God, he shouldn’t have shouted at him. He should have just let the man be and gone home and scroll through some app uselessly for hours. “What… do you mean you haven’t been able to communicate with someone?”

“Oh! Well, uh, my name is Thomas- that doesn’t quite clear anything up, though. Hmm… I guess I just have to be blunt, really. I’m a ghost.”

“You’re- You’re a what?” Virgil asked. Although he did believe that there was something that happened after someone dies, he never supposed that the actual Casper the ghost stuff was true. At least, somewhat true. Thomas did look like an actual human, after all.

Thomas rose up, now towering over Virgil, seeming to attempt to prove his point. “A ghost! Just- not like all those old movies where they try to kill people for vengeance. I don’t do that. I’m wouldn’t want to harm anyone, that’s bad.”

Virgil, as if this wasn’t the weirdest thing to happen to him, already began to shrug it off. “Okay, I guess. I’m just going to- get going, I guess,” He said, then beginning to walk off. He made a face to himself, and told himself he probably just needed sleep. Or maybe he was sleeping and had been dreaming of the exchange that entire time. Either way, it was probably just a sign to get more than four hours of sleep most nights. Noted.

“Wait! Hold on-” Virgil reluctantly turned around and looked at Thomas, silently begging to just go home. “-I, this is really interesting, actually. You- you’ve definitely got an interesting path ahead of you- not that I can see everything about it but- wow this is really cool! I want to see you  go through this stuff, it looks like such a fun adventure!”

Virgil, in the assumption that perhaps he was actually dreaming, decided to go along with it.

“Oh yeah,” He dragged out, rolling his eyes. “Why don’t you follow me on this so-called adventure that I’m supposedly going on. As if that’s accurate, anyway.”

“Really!? I can?” Thomas asked, circling around Virgil in a frenzy. Virgil rolled his eyes once again, wondering what this could possibly mean about himself if he was dreaming about a ghost telling him his life was going to be adventurous.

“Sure. I don’t really care, go ahead,” He mumbled, walking towards the direction of where his house should be as long as the dream was accurate. Which tended not to happen sometimes, but his dreams were supposed to be his brain telling him… something about himself. He wasn’t an expert, but Virgil thought that if a ghost started talking to him in a dream then maybe he was going to die soon. Either that or he was just under a lot of stress about something. Which, given his situation, the latter made more sense. He was trying to juggle paying rent while having a crappy job with low pay and actually eating every day. He also wanted to actually try to get more than the crappy job he had waiting tables. He had gone to college for a reason but he had yet to actually get a job with the degree he got.

Virgil finally, finally made it to his apartment complex and walked up the three flights of stairs while the ghost Thomas floated behind him. After he opened the door to his apartment, he kicked the door closed behind him and placed his keys on the kitchen counter.

He shrugged off his jacket to reveal the sweatshirt he wore underneath, throwing it on the side of his couch as he walked towards the hallway. He rubbed a hand over his face as he sat down on the edge of his bed. He finally took off his shoes which, although comfortable, had been tied too tight. Virgil took the time now to loosen them a little so he didn’t come to the same problem tomorrow when he had his shift at work. Out of the corner of his vision, he could see the ghost just watching him. Rolling his eyes at himself, Virgil walked to his closet and found a pair of shorts that he would ever wear in public and threw them on.

When he turned around and still saw Thomas in the room he sighed through his nose and pinched himself. The dream was really getting boring now, and he just wanted to wake up and get on with his life. He went to go into his bed and go back to sleep- if you did that in a dream wouldn’t you wake up? Virgil thought he read something about that- but was stopped by Thomas.

“Uh, sorry to bother you but would you mind if I played on your laptop or something? I’m not going to sleep so I just want to entertain myself somehow while you’re sleeping,” He said.

Virgil furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Really, what kind of dream was he having at this point. “Yeah sure. If you want to use my Netflix go ahead. Just… let me sleep please.”

With that, Virgil leaned over to make sure his phone was plugged in on his end table and closed his eyes, forcing himself to sleep.

However, when he woke up, Thomas was still there….


	2. What a Lovely Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil wakes up and realizes that he did not dream Thomas. That left him with two options. Either he was going crazy, or maybe ghosts were actually real.

Virgil held back a scream when he noticed the man sitting at his desk. The sleepiness he felt after getting up was wiped away immediately and he was only glad he lived alone for the first time in his life. “What the hell?!” He shouted, causing Thomas to turn around and look at him strangely. As if he was the supposed ghost in Thomas’s house instead of the other way around.

“What happened, is everything okay?” Thomas asked Virgil, rushing over in a hurry.

“No, everything is not okay! You’re still here! I- What the crap?!” Virgil shouted, running a hand through his hair and blowing air at his bangs as they fell back into his face.   
  


“What do you mean? Of course I’m still here!” Said Thomas, floating up so he was slightly taller than Virgil.

“You know what? I don’t have time for this I have to go to work and I can’t be late-” Virgil expressed, walking towards his bathroom and taking off his shirt on the way. His head rambled on about him having some problem and that he needed to say something to someone. But it wasn’t like he had any friends he could talk to, and he could barely afford a therapist now. He had been trying to save up because he knew that it could help but hadn’t been able to bring himself to yet.  

He washed his hair quickly to make up for the lost time thinking and over analyzing himself. He quickly got out of the shower and rubbed his hair with a towel. He put on his clothes and looked in the mirror, coming hos wet hair into his usual style and hoping it would keep that way throughout the day, knowing that it wouldn’t and eventually it would fall in his face.

Virgil grabbed his shoes from the side of his bed and shoved them on roughly, walking out of the room as soon as he was finished.

“Wait, Virgil where are you going?” Thomas asked as he watched Virgil grab his jacket and put it on.

“Out,” Virgil barked, grabbing his keys.

“…Can I come with you?” Thomas asked, his tone almost begging.

“No you can’t- You know what? I don’t have the time to argue, come with me? Stay here? Frankly, I need to go so I’m not late,” Virgil complained, opening the door and hurrying down the front stairs. He shoved his hands into his pockets and sighed as soon as he was walking down the street. The bright sun shined into his eyes, making him squint in an attempt to see.

“Where are we going?” Thomas asked, floating alongside Virgil. Virgil grunted in response.

“Helooo? Are you going to answer?” Thomas questioned, turning backwards and waving a hand in front of Virgil’s face.

Virgil still didn’t answer.

“Ohhh, I get it. You don’t want to be seen as crazy because we’re in public- don’t worry, I get it,” Thomas said, crossing his arms and facing the same way as Virgil. Virgil strained his eyes to watch Thomas as someone walked straight through him own the sidewalk. Virgil shook his head and put a hand over his face as he came to a stop. He pressed the button that would que the light to know he wanted to cross the street.

Virgil walked quickly across the street when his turn came, the usual thoughts running through his mind. He then rushed past another intersection and barely made it across before his turn was over. Sighing, he walked down the road where his job lay before him, not entirely sure if he was ready to start the day or not. Whether he was or wasn’t though, had to wait so he wasn’t late to his shift.

He could see Thomas looking around curiously as he punched in his card and tied an apron around his waist. Virgil sighed, shaking his head and grabbing his order book so he could hastily write down each and every order that they would have. It was a little early for him to be there, so he had a bit of time to mentally prepare himself for the day. The hours were long, but the pay was worth it and he didn’t entirely mind some of his coworkers so he was content. He waved hello to Talyn as they walked in- pulling out his phone and fiddling with it for a couple minutes until he heard the bell on the door ring again. He quickly put the phone in his pocket and walked over to the waiter’s stand.

“Hello, welcome to the diner. My name is Virgil and I’ll be your waiter for today,” Virgil said, following the routine speech and grabbing two menus for the couple.

“Oh thank you dear!” The lady said, putting her arm into her husbands.

He hated when their waiter came in late- which actually wasn’t too often- because he was not fit to seating people, he usually just looked at his section to see if someone new was sitting. That was how he was comfortable, but he had to ignore that. He glanced behind him and saw Thomas following him behind the couple. As he came to his section, he placed the two menus down and gestured for the couple to sit with a smile.

“I’ll be back with you for your drink order in a moment,” Virgil said, walking back to behind the counter where Talyn was. His smile immediately fell and he gave Talyn the most done face he could muster. “Where the hell is Joan?!” He whisper yelled, leaning on the counter behind him.

“They should be here any minute, sorry Virge. I think they just got caught up in traffic or something-”

“And that is exactly why I don’t drive a car,” Virgil explained, looking behind to see the couple he was waiting on smiling at each other.

Virgil was hoping that they wouldn’t be too problematic- they were old so it probably wouldn’t be too much of a deal. He gestured the table to tell Talyn he was going to go check on them and sighed. As he came closer to their table, he pulled out his pen and the flipbook.

“What would you like to have for a drink?” Virgil asked, a fake bright smile on his face.

“I’ll have sweet tea,” the lady smiled.

“And just the coffee for me, black,” The man said, not looking up from his menu.

“Okay, coming right up!” He said, walking back to where Talyn stood. He heard the bell ring and watched Joan coming.

Shaking his head, Virgil walked to grab the drinks. He noticed that Thomas was following him and resisted pinching his nose in annoyance. It seemed Talyn and Joan both hadn’t noticed him- making him feel even more insane.

God was he in for quite the day.

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to hecc


End file.
